World's Biggest Party
Overview Brazil is coming! To celebrate the World's Biggest Party, a special Carnaval Event has arrived to earn Golden (Golden Masks = 5 Carnaval Masks) and Carnaval Masks to build 4 different Carnaval themed items! No official release date has been provided for Brazil! But collect enough masks and you can have a chance to get early beta access into Brazil! The Carnaval Combo Event has multiple ways to get items! Collect Carnaval Masks by *Completing Jobs *Winning Fights *Robbing Properties *Play the Carnaval Mini-Game *Free Gifts *Posting and clicking on wall posts *Purchase from the Marketplace To increase your chances of looting Carnival Masks through jobs, be sure to complete jobs which require higher amounts of energy. For example, completing jobs in New York or Italy which require the lowest amount of energy to complete will only lower your chance of collecting a Carnaval Mask. Jobs that require a higher percentage of your maximum energy will increase your chances of looting a Carnaval Mask. A Carnaval mini-game will also be available to increase the chances of collecting extra Carnival Masks! This mini-game will appear at random when completing jobs, fights, or robs and present different doors to choose from with a possibility of discovering up to 5 extra Carnaval Masks! The first time you play the game, it's free. Golden Masks can be found behind a secret door! You can also replay the game for 1 Reward Point. Good Luck! Daily Maximum Carnaval Mask Collection limits (limits reset at midnight local time) *10 Carnaval Masks can be looted per day from Jobs (each Carnaval Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Jobs) *10 Carnaval Masks can be looted per day from Fighting (each Carnaval Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Fighting) *10 Carnaval Masks can be looted per day from Robbing (each Carnaval Mask has a super-rare secret % chance of being a Golden Masks, for a maximum of 1 per day from Robbing) *40 Carnaval Masks can be collected per day from free gift accepts :*Anything after the 40th Carnaval Mask per day becomes a Mystery Bag. You can receive a maximum of 40 Masks per day this way *5 Carnaval Masks can be collected per day from your ask for Carnaval Masks wall posts. :*There are no limits to how many times you can post an ask wall post. The first five friends to click on an ask wall post, will send one your way. You cannot click to collect from your own wall post - "Nice try, but you cannot collect from you own feed." *10 Carnaval Masks can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's wall post. :*There are two different types of wall posts (ask and share) and you can collect up to 5 for each type. When you click on an ask wall post, it will also send one to your friend. ::*If you have maxed out at 5 for type of wall post, you will get a "You collected the max number of Carnaval Masks from this type of feed. Try again tomorrow." ::*If 5 people beat you to the wall post, you will get a "You are too late. All the Carnaval Masks have been claimed. Look out for more." *5 Carnaval Masks can be collected per day from clicking on a friend's Golden Mask wall post. *You get a Carnaval Mask, not a Golden Mask :*If 5 people beat you to the wall post, you will get a "You are too late. All the Carnival Masks have been claimed. Look out for more." *There are no limits to the number of Carnaval Masks you can collect from playing the Mini-Game (it just requires 1 Reward Point to replay the Mini-Game) Carnaval Masks can be purchased for 1 Reward Point each in the Marketplace. When you have enough Carnival Masks, the following Carnival Loot Items will unlock for trade-in - *25 Carnaval Masks - Pecuna Blowgun (45/24) Weapon, Common *50 Carnaval Masks - Heavy Assault Squad (31/58) Armor, Uncommon *100 Carnaval Masks - Pink Birdeater Tarantula (65/34) Animal, Rare *150 Carnaval Masks - Air Brazil (45/90) Vehicle, Superior Air Brazil is required for access to the Beta period in Brazil. Source: Brazil 411 Mini-Game With the mini-game you can choose 1 of the 4 boxes to open. Items Gallery CarnavalMasks.png CarnavalMasks2.png GoldenMaskFound.png Free_Masks.png Masks_Mini_Game.png Mafia Wars kl.png Category:World's Biggest Party Category:Brazil Category:Events Category:Event Loot